A Twisted Cinderella Story
by Munchie BayBee
Summary: There once was a girl name Jezebelle. She has everything a girl could want. Or so it seemed...


**This was an assignment for my English class. This is also my first Fairy Tale. Hopefully you like it.**

In a New York City village, during the time of iPods and sidekicks lived a girl named Jezebelle. With a mother dead from labor and father who could really care less, she is all own her own. The only people she thought she could count on were her boyfriend Moe and her best friend Katy. Back when naptime was the worst thing and you had many best friends, Katy, Moe, and Jezebelle were the closest ever. Since then everything has changed.

Jezebelle was always popular in school and never had an issue with money or her appearance. Her father either was always against her or didn't really care what she did. Named because she was thought to have killed her mother, Jezebelle and her father were never on good terms.

"Hey, Moe how are you today?" Jezebelle asked her boyfriend when she got to the school. "Oh, I'm just peachy. Why do you want know?" Moe inquired seeming very nervous. "No reason, I just wanted to know." Jezebelle said feeling she was the one being kept in the dark about something.

At school, Katy was acting the same way. Any questions that were asked were always given short and curt answers. During the day, Jezebelle saw a flier for the upcoming masquerade ball that was being hosted by the student council. Every student was to sign their name when they entered so the student council would know who to send information to about the next event. Deciding that it would be a fun way to make new friends at her school, she decided to go. Telling her boyfriend about this would be a hard trek.

"Hon, guess what I found out today?" Jezebelle said very excited. "What happened?" Moe said feeling like it was something that could change his relationship with Jezebelle forever. "I had found out that the student council is holding a masquerade ball this weekend and I want to go since I know that dances aren't your thing." Jezebelle said trying not to touch any delicate areas even though she failed. "No! I don't want you to go to that ball. There is no reason to go." Moe said raising his voice louder than her should have. "Why don't you want me to go? It's not as if I would be the only girl there. It's a school function for goodness sake why wouldn't you want me to go?"Jezebelle inquired, finding Moe's reaction to be not necessary.

"I don't trust you that's why. You think that you can get away with trying to cheat on me using the excuse of a ball. Well, you're not going and that's final." Moe said treating Jezebelle like less of a girlfriend and more of a scapegoat for his own wrong doings. "What! You don't tell me where I can and can't go! But guess what you won't have to need to trust me anymore because we are through!" Jezebelle screamed at the top of her lungs marching away from her now ex-boyfriend, causing the small crowd that had formed to quickly disperse.

Now that the ball was approaching, Jezebelle had many things to figure out. First, her new ex- boyfriend said he didn't trust her. Now, her best friend has become very distant and decided that Jezebelle's needs were not that important at this time. Nevertheless, Jezebelle had even more pressing matters to attend. She needed to figure out what she would wear to the ball. After two hours and eighteen dress choices, Jezebelle had finally figured out what to wear. It was a soft pink cocktail dress complimentary of her skin tone. Her were reminiscent of the shoes in the Cinderella movie.

At the ball, Jezebelle danced all night long and had the time of her life. When it was time for the last song, Jezebelle decided to dance with the boy that had been longing for her to be his dance partner since the ball began. As the boy strode over to her, Jezebelle could not help but feel a sense of relief. She was finally free of her over protective, controlling, and manipulative boyfriend. While they danced, she felt like she had no worries.

By the end of the night, Jezebelle had fallen in love with this masked stranger. Noticing the time, she realized that she had to rush home because she was in danger of missing curfew. While rushing to the door Jezebelle realized she never got the name of the mystery person. From across the room Jezebelle hollered, "I never got your name!"

"You can call me Brian; Brian Park" he told her. 'Brian, I like that name. It reminds me of the park downtown.' Jezebelle thought while on her way home. When she arrived home, she went straight up to her room to think about the unbelievable week she has had. Jezebelle's life went from melancholy to exciting and pulse racing all in a matter of days. She hoped and prayed that Brian would treat her right and not keep her to himself like she was his property.

The next day, Jezebelle decided that she would find Brian since Winter break was going to start soon. Luckily, everyone that went to the ball had written his or her name and address down on the mailing list. "Hello, may I please get the address of a mister Brian?" Jezebelle asked the student council secretary. "Yes you may." The sweet secretary then gave Jezebelle the address. Felling like the place was familiar; Jezebelle got on the 6 train and was on her way.

When she got to the address, she finally realized why it had looked so familiar in the first place. It was the address of her ex-boyfriend. Deciding that she should try to repair their once friendship Jezebelle checked to see if anyone was home. What Jezebelle saw shattered her heart but did not cause her to cry. She had a feeling that it was going to happen but always doubted herself. Running from the scene, Jezebelle stopped at the end of the block and looked up into the sky.

She was searching for a sign. Anything that could help her understand why she had to lose both of her best friends. While looking up Jezebelle noticed a peculiar looking street sign. She was standing at the corner of Brian Avenue and Park Place. A strange wind then blew pat bringing with it an even stranger note. Jezebelle read the note, which said:

Life is easier when everything is unmasked.

I love you so much, my princess.

-B.P

Realizing what it all meant Jezebelle broke down on the middle of the sidewalk and started to die. Her death was a death of freedom. She was finally free of the people who were holding her back. She was now able to live her life how she wanted without having to worry about a relationship. She was finally free to go live with her true prince.


End file.
